


I’d Rescue You Anyday

by DearestElizaSchuyler



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Advice, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Rescue, Riverdale, Rivergays, SOQM, Sisters of Quiet Mercy, beronica, choni, sleepover, southside serpents, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearestElizaSchuyler/pseuds/DearestElizaSchuyler
Summary: An imagination of the aftermath of Cheryl being rescued from the Sisters. Cheryl, Toni and Veronica have a sleepover, fluff happens and Choni give Veronica advice.





	I’d Rescue You Anyday

Cheryl was cuddled up next to Toni, Veronica sitting opposite them. They had all decided, bar Kevin, to crash at Veronica’s. “So...you guys are like a thing now?” Veronica asks curiously and Cheryl nods “Yeah”. Toni takes her hand and Cheryl smiles. “Congrats. You deserve someone that makes you happy Cheryl. You should’ve heard Toni when we got in. She was all badass and like ‘we won’t leave till we find Cheryl!’. It was honestly the cutest thing” Veronica laughs and Toni blushed “I mean, it wasn’t much. I just care..about you Cheryl”. Cheryl smiles at Toni and gives her a soft kiss “I care about you too Cha Cha.”   
“Oh by the way, I am super sorry I told Veronica and Kevin. I needed their help and it would’ve been been kinda awkward to explain why we were going to that hellhole. I wouldn’t have told them otherwise, I hope you know that Cherry”. Cheryl nods “Normally I would’ve been extremely pissed. But I’m just so happy you guys rescued me. Thank you so much guys”. Veronica grins “Well, I had to rescue you Cheryl. Otherwise who else could match my level of bitch or run the Vixens like you”

“Yeah and I’d rescue any day Cheryl. Who else is gonna kiss me /and/ lend me her dresses”. Cheryl smiles at Veronica, actually happy, before turning to Toni and kissing her. Toni happily reciprocates, cupping her face while Cheryl tangled her hands in Toni’s hair. They pulled away after a minute, blushing.   
“Hey I do have a question. Where are the serpents though TT?” Cheryl asks curiously, resting her head on Toni’s shoulder. “I‘m not entirely sure. I remember Jughead and Sweetpea were doing something but I’m not sure what it was. Probably at Whyte Wyrm. Fangs is at Whyte Wyrm too I believe. Why’d you ask?” Cheryl shrugged slightly “I just wondered. I’m a little surprised you didn’t invite them to join you guys.”   
“I love the serpents but they would’ve gotten too worked up. I mean, I was already super pissed and just keeping it together to save you. They would’ve just gotten too annoyed since you’re so important to me.” Cheryl smiles “Awwwww you find me important”. Toni grins “Of course I do” and they share another quick kiss.

“You guys are really cute” Veronica said. “Thank you Ronnie. So are you and Archie.” Cheryl said appreciatively. “I think I’m in love with Betty” She exclaimed by mistake. “Oh. Wow. Totally didn’t see that coming” Cheryl said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Toni shot her a glare and Cheryl shrugged “What? It was obvious” she laughed. Veronica looked at her “Was it really that obvious?” Cheryl shook her head “To me, yes. That’s just because I am Cheryl Blossom after all. To others, no. You’re surprisingly discreet. The flowers were kinda gay though.” Veronica began to protest “The yellow was for friendship.” Cheryl does a shush your mouth gesture “The yellow was not for friendship sweetie and you know that.” Veronica sighed before agreeing reluctantly. “So..what’d I do?” Toni spoke up this time “You should talk to her. There’s a lot of sexual tension between you two and I mean a /lot/. Plus I have no idea what you guys mean by flowers but it does sound pretty gay regardless.” Veronica contemplates arguing about the flowers again but decides against it and instead speaks “But I don’t even know what to say to her.” Cheryl speaks confidently “Just tell her how you feel. I mean, I know I’m not the best person to come to for romantic advice but it’s obvious she likes you too Ronnie.” Veronica yawns and nods “Sure. Maybe I could get on a table and proclaim my love for her too and we could get matching flannels.” Cheryl grabs a silk pillow sitting beside her and chucks it at Veronica “You are not funny”. Toni laughs at them, smiling to herself. Veronica yawns “I am. But it’s pretty late, we should sleep.” Cheryl nods, lying down and cuddling into Toni, Toni also lying down and protectively cuddling her. They say goodnight and Cheryl sighs happily. “I crave you so much Toni Topaz.” Toni smiles and kisses her softly “You’re sensational Cheryl Blossom.” Cheryl kisses back softly and with that, they all fall asleep.


End file.
